


First Grandchild

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Childbirth, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: The birth of Steve and Danny’s first grandchild.





	First Grandchild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by brumeier: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, the birth of Steve and Danny’s first grandchild

The call had come during the middle of the night, jarring them both from their restful sleep. Danny groped for his phone and answered it, eyes still closed. He shot up as he heard Marcus' voice. "What? When?" Danny asked.

Hearing the panic in Danny's voice Steve rolled over and sat up looking at his husband.

"Yeah, we're on our way." Danny said and ended the call.

"Grace is in labor. We gotta go. The baby will be here any time now." Danny was out of their bed and dressing before Steve had even processed his words. "Don't just sit there, get dressed," Danny said, voice tense as he spoke.

Steve's brain kicked into action and he was on the move dressing, grabbing his keys, phone and Danny, pulling him out the door and to their truck. The traffic was minimal at three in the morning which made it easier for them to make the trek from their home to the hospital in record time.

The truck was barely in park before both men were out and running for the ER doors, passing people as they made it to the elevator. Danny pressed the button, repeatedly trying to get the car down to their level for the ride up to the third floor. Steve reached out and grabbed his hand. "It's not gonna come any faster. Take a breath."

"Yeah but . . ."

"Grace is gonna be fine, so is the baby. She's not the first and won't be the last to give birth." Seeing the look on Danny's face, Steve backtracked in his words. "I know, she's your little girl. But everything will be fine."

The ding of the elevator doors opening ended that conversation and Danny dragged Steve in and pressed the button. "I can't believe this. My baby is having a baby. We're going to be grandfathers," Danny said as he turned to Steve, a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah" Steve murmured as he drew Danny against his body. giving him the reassurance he needed. They walked out of the elevator, arm in arm, toward the nurses station. Steve flashed the nurse a smile and asked about Grace's progress.

"Why don't you both have a seat in the waiting area and I'll see if I can't find out something for you," she said, motioning to an area off to her left. Before Danny could protest, Steve steered him away from the desk.

"Why, why would you do that, Steve? Something's wrong. Why won't she tell us anything?" Danny started to spiral out of control. Steve placed his hands on Danny's shoulders, anchoring him, stopping him from more fretting.

The nurse cleared her throat, getting their attention. "If you'll follow me, you can go in." She turned and led them into a room occupied by Grace, Marcus and the newest addition to their family.

Danny swept pasted the nurse, Steve and Marcus to get to Grace who was holding a tiny wrapped bundle to her chest. She looked up, fatigue and tears on her face. "Hey, Danno. Would you like to meet your grandson?" She asked her voice raspy and tired.

"A boy? It's a boy!" Danny turned to Steve and then back to Grace. Grace held the little form out to Danny who sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and took the newborn into his arms, cradled him against his chest. "He's so little," he said and looked up at Steve who had joined him.

"He's beautiful, congratulations Grace, Marcus," Steve said as he peered down at the baby. "Have you decided on a name?"

Marcus stepped forward, placed a hand on Grace's shoulder and kissed her before answering. "Brandon Daniel Murphy." Marcus beamed down at his son as he spoke his name.

"I wanted him to have your name as his middle name, Danno," Grace said and smiled at her father.

Steve placed a hand on Danny's back. "You're already very loved Brandon."

Danny kissed Brandon's forehead. "Thank you for that," Danny said as he looked at his daughter and Marcus. "He's perfect. Welcome to our family, Brandon."


End file.
